juntos por siempre
by gazukifukizuya
Summary: Cuando un suceso inesperado cambia la vida de as personas, aquello que creíste era una vida perfecta, se transformó en una distorsionada realidad en la que nadie debería estar OCxSuzuno- hiroxmido


**Hey, hey, aquí mi primer fic ^^**

**Bueno, el primero que subo -.-' y debo decir que nos quedo algo deprimente**

**Así es, NOS, porque recibí ayuda de una amiga cof cof, comencemos**

**Titulo: juntos por siempre**

**Canción: de que sirve**

**Intérprete: Reik**

**Autor: Gazuki Fukizuya**

**Edición: Ikiro Zuyiname **

**Espero que les guste *-***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

En el parque del lago se encontraba sentada en el césped una joven de al menos 19 años, su cabello era de un caoba claro muy bríllate, tenia ojos verde manzana y una piel blanca y tersa. Su nombre era Gazuki Fukisuya.

Se encontraba recostada bajo un árbol de cerezos mirando el hermoso lago que se encontraba frente a ella, mientras que en él se reflejaba una espectacular luna llena, que iluminaba todo el cielo junto con las estrellas, ella la miro fijamente y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras que su mirada reflejaba melancolía eh infinita tristeza.

**De qué sirve lo que me rodea**

**Aunque tengo todo**

**Ciento un vacío sin ti**

-_¿Por… qué?-_susurro al viento-_¿Por qué tuviste que… marcharte?-_siguió hablando mientras tomo su libreta de dibujos que siempre llevaba consigo, a cual estaba repleta de dibujos hechos por ella, comenzó a dibujar aquel hermoso paisaje y al hacerlo, agrego unos ojos frente a luna casi invisibles que transmitían su impotencia y agonía.

Dejo la libreta en el suelo y se puso de pie, dispuesta marchase, ya que ese lugar tan común le traía los recuerdos más hermosos y doloroso que pudiera tener… ¿era eso posible? .Cuando ya estaba de espaldas a la luna, una voz conocida la detuvo.

**De qué sirve el aire que respiro**

**Aunque sobrevivo**

**Siento que me ahogo sin ti**

-_yo, siempre te voy a amar-_se escucho en susurro, Gazuki al escuchar aquella voz fría pero melodiosa abrió los ojos como platos y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, miro hacia todos lados pero no encontró al dueño de esa vos, de hecho, estaba sola en aquel lugar, solo se podían ver los pocos autos que pasaban cerca.

**Hoy solo tengo tiempo y**

**Mi soledad para recordar**

Miro con depresión al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, sus piernas le temblaban pero no quería desmoronarse. Subió su vista por última vez hacia la luna, para luego salir corriendo.

**Solo me quedan fuerzas**

**Para soñar que tú volverás**

Flash back

2 días antes

-suzu-kun, no vallas…-le rogaba Gazuki de a su novio, Suzuno Fuuzuke de 19 años para que este no se fuera-no me dejes-le dijo poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado la cual lo enterneció.

-perdón Zuki-kun, pero tengo que ir a la universidad a hacer el proyecto…-le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-Hiroto y Midorikawa ya me están esperando halla-se separo un poco de ella para regalarle una tierna sonrisa

-haa…de…acuerdo-mirando con decepción al suelo

-pero-dijo Suzuno logrando que Gazuki levantara rápidamente la mirada-te tengo algo-sacando una cajita de regalo color blanco grisáceo con un lazo rojo.

-que es, que es-decía insistente la de ojos verdes.

-ábrelo y veras-dijo Suzuno entregándoselo a su novia, esta lo miro unos segundos y luego le quito la tapa para ver un hermoso collar que tenía la mitad de un corazón rojo carmesí. Gazuki lo miro con una gran sonrisa y estrellitas en los ojos, le había fascinado el regalo de su novio y de inmediato se lo puso.-y eso no es todo-advirtió tomando la mitad de aquel corazón para abrirlo, dentro había una foto de él junto con un lindo mensaje que decía "siempre te voy a amar, incluso después de la muerte"-espero que te guste-le dijo sonriéndole

-no, no me gusta-le dijo mientras miraba al cielo azul.

-¿ha?-pronuncio Suzuno decepcionado

-¡me encanta!-dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte, mientras le regalaba su mejor sonrisa, Suzuno sonrió también-y ¿Por qué es una mitad?-le pregunto mientras lo miraba detenidamente

-por que la otra mitad la tengo yo, con tu foto para llevarte conmigo siempre-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, y esta puso su mano sobre la de él que aun se encontraba en su mejilla-ah por cierto, feliz cumpleaños adelantado-le dijo Suzuno

-ha…este es mi… ¿regalo de cumpleaños?-le dijo confundida ya que su cumpleaños era dentro de dos días.

-sí, es que lo tengo desde hace 5 días y ya no quería tenerlo guardado-le dijo sonriendo mientras se pasaba la mano por detrás de su cabeza, Gazuki sonrió y se despidió de Suzuno con un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, luego este camino hacia la parada del bus y se fue a la universidad dejándola sola, y prometiendo que volvería.

Gazuki se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, paso y cerró la puerta al entrar subió directo a su habitación ya que estaba, sola su novio estaba en la universidad y sus dos amigos que también Vivian hay estaban con él. Eran las 12:50 entro a su habitación y tomo sus audífonos, se tiro en la cama mirando al techo mientras tocaba el corazón que le colgaba del cuello y se quedaba dormida.

Ya eran las 7:00 pm cuando despertó, sobo uno de sus ojos y salió de su habitación, vio que aun no había llegado nadie así que decidió sentarse en la sala para esperarlos. A los minutos la puerta principal se abrió de manera estruendosa, asustándola, era Midorikawa que mantenía una expresión en su rostro de chock y tristeza, sus ojos estaban hinchados dando a entender que había estado llorando, Gazuki se puso de pie preocupada por la llegada tan repentina de su querido y alegre amigo, camino hacia él y se detuvo al frente de él.

-¿Midorikawa?... ¿que…pasa?-le pregunto realmente preocupada.

**Porque todo me falta no me**

**Alcanzan las ganas de vivir**

**Aunque todo lo intento yo no**

**Entiendo porque no estás aquí**

-…yo…-trato de hablar pero no pudo, un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía-no...No puedo-dijo casi en susurro, su vos estaba entrecortada, su vista estaba nublada por el llanto y miraba a la nada, comenzó a llorar. Gazuki lo miro con más preocupación y lo abrazo fuertemente

-por favor… ¿qué sucedió? -le dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

-no…no puedo-le volvió a decir cayendo arrodillado, Gazuki ya estaba más que preocupada así que se arrodillo freten a él para encararlo pero al ver su rostro solo pudo ver todas aquéllas lagrimas que caían sin cesar, tomo sus hombros y lo abrazo con fuerza, en eso entra Hiroto a la casa con una mirada perdida y cabizbajo.

Gazuki se puso de pie y ayudo a Midorikawa a levantarse.

-mido, ve a la cocina…yo…yo se lo diré-le dijo Hiroto a Midorikawa quien le hizo caso si mirar a nadie, solo salió de la sala y camino en dirección a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y para tratar de calmarse.

-Hiroto, ¿qué está pasando?-le pregunto, ya no aguantaba los nervios, de seguro que le iba a dar un colapso hay mismo.

-Gazuki… lo que pasa es… es que-empezó a hablar-lo que paso fue que…-hizo una pausa para pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir.

**Aunque nada es eterno o**

**Perfecto tú lo eres para mí**

-_Hiroto…_que, fue lo que paso…-insistió ella para que este terminara de hablar

-Suzuno…murió en un accidente automovilístico-le dijo de una vez mirando a un lado mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños. En ese mismo momento que Gazuki hoyo aquellas palabras se escucho como un cristal se rompía, era su corazón… estaba hecho pedazos.

-¿Qué_?-_

**Te necesito porque sin ti no se vivir**

-_...su-Suzuno…_no, no esto no está pasando, es un sueño, seguro debo seguir durmiendo-dijo nerviosa, enserio que iba a tener un colapso

-ojala fuera un sueño…Gazuki su-Suzuno ya no está, se fue-dijo mirándola a los ojos, se podía ver la melancolía en su mirada eso fue lo que Gazuki necesito para saber que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad.

-_su-Suzuno… ¡_Noooh!-dio un grito desgarrador que de seguro le causo daño en la garganta, para empezar a llorar desconsoladamente, cayó de rodillas. Hiroto se arrodillo igual que ella y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, seguido de eso apareció Midorikawa y también la abrazo, era como ver una escena de esas en las que las familias tienes tiempo sin verse. Cuando llega navidad que todos se reúnen el ambiente está lleno de abrazos y lagrimas pero esto no era eso claro está.

**De qué sirve ver tener un nuevo día**

**Si no hay alegría solo quedan ganas de huir**

La noche llego, en una habitación de la casa, encerrada se podía ver a Gazuki quien estaba sentada en su cama recostada de una de las esquinas de la pared abrazando sus piernas, luego de llorar toda la noche, ya eran las 3:40 am, ella no había dormido en toda la noche es que no todos los días pierdes a la persona que mas amas en el mundo.

Se sentía vacía, desecha, como un ave en una jaula, solitaria y llena de impotencia. Perdió al amor de su vida de una manera repentina, sin aviso, sin despedida…

De qué sirve el reflejo de la luna

**Tener una fortuna**

**Si el amor se ha ido de aquí**

Miro hacia la ventana con una contemplación totalmente depresiva, observo la media luna que había esa noche, pero esta se iría en algunas horas, se hicieron las 9:20 de la mañana y Gazuki no había movido ni un solo musculo acepto las veces que tocaba el collar que le había dado Suzuno, y recordó que este se habría así que lo hizo, miro detenidamente la foto, ya no tenía sentido la vida si no estaba su otra mitad, las lagrimas ya no caían, solo le quedo su mirada inexpresiva y sin sentimientos, entonces se escucho una voz al otro lado de la vuelta de la habitación-_Gazu, el desayuno… está listo-_dijo la voz de Hiroto, pero Gazuki no le respondió-¿Gazu?...-abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza, miro a Gazuki, no parecía ella, el estaba acostumbrado a verla sonreír con su mirada tan tierna, y ahora la veía sin expresión en su rostro y con la mirada más fría que el mismo Suzuno Fuusuke.

**Hoy Solo tengo tiempo y**

**Mi soledad para recordar**

-Gazuki, porque…no…-le dijo Hiroto tratando de sonreír pero con la presencia de ese lado de Gazuki que él no conocía, casi que ni podía hablar. Gazuki lo miro directamente a los ojos y se podría decir que tenía una mirada que te penetraba el alma, llena de odio eh ira, Hiroto entendió que significaba aquella mirada, agacho su cabeza y no le dijo mas, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y así pasaron las horas, ella no salía de su cuarto, no comía, ni siquiera escucho música y eso que la música es su vida, ella toca la guitarra pero ni le dedico una mirada a esta.

**Solo me quedan fuerzas**

**Para soñar que tú volverás**

Entonces se hicieron las 3 de la tarde, Gazuki seguía en su habitación cuando comenzó a llover, Gazuki se movió por fin de aquella posición en la que había estado más de 16 horas, se sentó en la ventana y miro el techo luego miro al cielo gris, la lluvia mojo su rostro algunas lagrimas que lograron salir se mesclaron con la lluvia, se quedo hay unos cuantos minutos hasta que dejo de llover, la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver a un tierno peli-verde con un sándwich en mano y una mirada de preocupación y tristeza.

-Zuki-kun,…por favor…come algo-le dijo extendiendo el sándwich a Gazuki, esta lo miro y lo aparto con una de sus mano, Midorikawa la miro con cascaditas en los ojos ya no aguantaba ver a su mejor amiga así. Dejo el sándwich en la mesita de noche, salió corriendo y llorando.

Esa noche Gazuki tampoco durmió.

**Porque todo me falta no**

**Me alcanzan las ganas de vivir**

**Aunque todo lo intento yo**

**No entiendo porque no estás aquí**

Llego el día de su cumpleaños, Hiroto y Midorikawa pasaron a su habitación con un regalo en manos

-ten, esperamos que te guste y bueno… espero que al menos te haga sonreír-le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Gazuki miro el regalo y lo tomo con pocos ánimos, lo abrió, y pudo ver una libreta de hojas blancas nueva, y un reproductor de música.

Lo tomo y a pesar de todo el dolor de su alma fingió una sonrisa, sus dos amigos se pusieron muy felices de volver a ver a Gazuki sonreír, estos dejaron a Gazuki en su cuarto nuevamente sola.

**Aunque nada es eterno o**

**Perfecto tú lo eres para mí**

Busco con la mirada su vieja libreta de dibujos, al conseguirla en un estante que se encontraba hay la tomo, se puso a dibujar en la nueva y al terminar el último detalle tomo una hoja y la arranco, escribió unas palabras, salió de su habitación y coloco la libreta nueva y la coloco en la mesita de la sala, Hiroto y Midorikawa se encontraban en la habitación del segundo piso viendo TV, por esa razón no escucharon cuando cerró la puerta principal tras de sí para irse. Se dirijo sigilosa y con la cabeza gacha, sosteniendo su vieja libreta de dibujos en dirección a su zona de inspiración y paz, el único lugar en donde podía pensar con claridad; fue a al parque del lago, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, no se hallaba mucha gente en él, solo se encontraba ella y a lo lejos se podía escuchar a los autos pasar de vez en cuando.

**Te necesito porque sin ti no se vivir**

Final flash back

En el presente…

En la casa, Midorikawa se dirigía a la habitación de Gazuki y al no verla hay ni en ninguna parte de la casa se angustio, hablo con Hiroto, y cuando estaban en la sala listos para salir a buscarla, Mido pudo ver un papel y la libreta que ellos le habían dado. Este miro extrañado el papel, estaba doblado en dos y en la superficie se podía ver la palabra "nota". Llamo a Hiroto y este camino hacia donde se encontraba su novio

**Hoy Solo tengo tiempo y**

**Mi soledad para recordar**

-oh… una nota, debe ser de Gazuki, déjame leerla-dijo Hiroto para empezar a leer la nota - "chicos, ustedes han sido los mejores amigos que nunca e tenido en la vida, por esa razón se lo agradezco con el alma, pero con la partida de Suzuno no he podido ni siquiera pensar con claridad, no seré la misma sin él, nunca lo lograría, así que les diré que, me tengo que ir, y si se preguntan a donde pues iré a buscar a Suzuno, los quiero mucho y nunca me olviden porque yo no los olvidare.

PS: quiero que a las 8 de la noche vean mi último dibujo se los dedico a ustedes, de seguro que en donde estoy ya son las 7 de la noche. Bueno sin más, siempre los llevare en mi corazón"-Hiroto abrió sus ojos como platos, de inmediato salió corriendo a buscar a Gazuki, sabía que si llegaba a tiempo podría detener su acto suicida.

**Porque todo me falta**

**No me alcanzan las ganas de vivir**

**Aunque todo lo intento yo**

**No entiendo porque no estás aquí**

buscaron y buscaron pero no la encontraron, así que volvieron a casa, de seguro que la libreta tendría una pista, al llegar tomaron rápidamente aquel objeto y al abrirla precisamente en la última página, un hermoso dibujo los deslumbro, Midorikawa al ver aquel dibujo no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas; era ella, Gazuki, en la esquina de izquierda de abajo con una enormes y hermosas alas, Suzuno se encontraba en la parte superior pero del lado contrario igualmente con unas alas preciosas, mostraba como extendían ambos una de sus manos para intentar tomarse de ellas. Del lado izquierdo de Suzuno había un mensaje; "aunque no nos vean siempre estaremos con ustedes, los cuidaremos y protegeremos de todo", y del lado de Gazuki en la parte derecha decía; "siempre los llevaremos en nuestros corazones, recuerden que siempre los ayudaremos, siempre les encontraremos las respuestas hasta a la pregunta más difícil".

Sus lágrimas no cesaban, era muy difícil para el estar en esa situación, y peor que dos de las personas más importantes de su vida lo estén

**Aunque nada es eterno o**

**Perfecto tú lo eres para mí**

-el… parque del lago- recordó que era el lugar favorito de Gazuki así que no perdió tiempo, junto con Hiroto se dirijo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban al lugar en cuestión-_no te vallas, por favor_-

**Te necesito porque sin ti,**

En el parque Gazuki estaba llorando desconsoladamente sentada cerca de un árbol mientras abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas y miraba fijamente a la luna

**Te necesito porque sin ti,**

Luego tomo la libreta que tenía enfrente y comenzó a dibujar el hermoso lago junto con la gran luna llena que se reflejaba en él, seguido de las estrellas, también dibujo unos ojos casi transparentes a cada lado de la luna. Luego de terminar con el lápiz raspo un árbol haciendo la figura de un corazón, colocando dentro del mismo ''G + S juntos por siempre, incluso después de la muerte'', hecho eso salió corriendo, pensaba suicidarse y acabar con su dolor de la manera más rápida, pero no sabía cómo, hasta que un fuerte golpe la tomó por sorpresa, resulta que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no miro que estaba en luz roja al cruzar la calle, así que siguió corriendo y un auto que venía a gran velocidad la impacto dejando solo su cuerpo en aquella carretera.

**Te necesito porque sin ti,**

Una vez que Hiroto y Midorikawa habían llegado ya era demasiado tarde, la luz de sus ojos estaba extinguida por completo

**No se vivir**

-ga…ga…GAZUKIII!-…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

**Iki-chan: Hicimos un final tipo O.O y cuando ley el resultado me gusto mucho**

**Gazu-kun: Casi lloro, ok no XD **

**Iki-chan: -.-' **

**Gazu-kun: espero que les haya gustado y que no traten de matarme por haber acecinado al amor de mi vida**

**Iki-chan: no puedo creer que lo hallas matado**

**Gazu-kun: tú no hables**

**Iki-chan: yo no asesino a mi amado ^^**

**Gazu-kun:¬¬ … la bella y la bestia**

**Iki-chan:…**

**Gazu-kun: te lo dije =)**

**Iki-chan: no olviden dejar su reviews *ignorando a Gazuki***

**Prometemos subir cuando podamos los dibujos de la historia y seria genial que nos ayudaran, pueden publicar sus dibujos en **

**.com/media/set/?set=a.110352505744916.18041.100003105015478&type=1#!id=100003105015478**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí…**

***o^o*GRACIAS*o^o***


End file.
